Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy)
Summary Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu?) is a recurring character in the Final Fantasy series. Initially introduced as a villain, he has made a number of appearances in remakes and later titles. To date, Gilgamesh has had more appearances in any Final Fantasy media than any other character, and may be the only character to appear in more than one game in the main series. Gilgamesh began a tradition of an incompetent, comical, yet persistent recurring boss for the player to face. Gilgamesh's role has varied greatly from ally, to enemy, to summon, but for most of his appearances he is a traveling sword collector who battles with a variety of rare and powerful weapons. In most, if not all, of his appearances, Gilgamesh is searching for the legendary sword, Excalibur. Another of Gilgamesh's trademarks is Genji Equipment, which can be stolen from or dropped by him. Originally voiced in Japan by Daisuke Gōri for the Japanese release of Final Fantasy XII before his death on January 17th, 2010, Gilgamesh's voice is provided by Kazuya Nakai as of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, and by Riki Kitazawa in Final Fantasy XIV . In the English versions, Gilgamesh is voiced by John DiMaggio in Final Fantasy XII, Keith Szarabajka in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Type-0 HD, and Kurt Wilson in Final Fantasy XIV. Powers and Stats: Tier: 5-A | At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Gilgamesh Origin: Final Fantasy V Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Is called an "Ancient Man of Mystery" by the time he travels through Ivalice though) Classification: Gilgamesh Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the earth, water and wind variety), Energy Blasts, Barrier Creation, Petrification, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up, slowing/stopping targets and temporarily aging targets), Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Geomancy, has access to monster skills, limited use of the void (mainly used as means of interdimensional travel), Shapeshifting (most noticeable in IX and XI) | Has multiple arms (sometimes six other times eight) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Is considered the strongest Esper in Final Fantasy VI, even outmatching Alexander and Crusader) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Able to take out powerful foes like Necrophobe Demon of the Rift that was giving the party trouble with his full power) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with the party of Final Fantasy V), likely FTL+ (Fought and defeated Seifer in Final Fantasy VIII) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class XKJ | At least Class XKJ, possibly Galactic Class Durability: Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic Standard Equipment: Varies, generally possesses counterfeits of legendary weapons, Excalipoor, Zantetsuken and the Genji Armor Intelligence: Skilled and vastly experienced combatant forged through his travels through the Interdimensional Rift Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Transformed Note: Not to be confused with the similarly named character from Fate/Stay Night. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Antagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Summons Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 3 Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users